Reparando un corazón roto
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Una roptura puede causar muchas cosas desde malos entendidos hasta secretos a voces hasta que llega el momento en que las emociones estallan pero quizás el destino tenga preparado algo mas para el foro yo amo hetalia y tu


Reparando un corazón roto

Capitulo único

 _Hola, ya se que es muy pronto pero es mejor que lo entregue ahora antes de que me coma el tiempo ya que se acerca el periodo de exámenes en la facultad y sera un poco complicado este es el fic del reto trimestral la pareja que me toco fue MacauxNyo Italia ,cabe aclarar que soy fan del GerIta y del MacMona pero bueno esto fue lo que me tocó si no no sería reto XD_

 _Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Hima papa_

 _El presente fic participa en el reto trimestral Enero - Abril "parejas disparejas" del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?"_

En una concurrida cafetería de la calle world street se encontraba una joven polaca hablando con un chico lituano de trivialidades claro, hasta que notó que no le prestaba atención alguna

—osea Toris tipo si no me pones atención me iré a fastidiar a alguien hasta que quiera incinerarme viva

—pobre— susurro el chico sin ponerle atención a su acompañante

— oye lo de fastidiar era un decir ¿eh? —noto que no le había puesto atencion ¡TORIS, ¿ ME PONDRAS ATENCION O NO?! —grito la polaca hecha una furia

— lo siento Anika es que ... ¿no escuchas ? Mira discretamente hacia aya

La chica fastidiada miro hacia el lugar donde una pareja que ella conocía muy bien hablaba el se veía muy triste mientras ella trataba de reanimarlo

—oh Dios parece que Guiselle acaba de usar el clásico no eres tu soy yo — dijo la polaca sorprendida

—no entiendo ¿porque terminaría con Bruno si se veía que eran el uno para el otro?

— no lo se tipo, pero tengo que saber — dicho esto Anika se levantó de la silla seguida de Toris ya que se sabia de su fama de chismosa en ese momento vieron a la chica en cuestión después de que terminara de hablar con su ahora ex novio , pues tenía que saber el motivo de su roptura — osea tipa que hagas de tu vida un papalote es muy tu problema pero mandar al diablo a Bruno con el clásico no eres tu soy yo y seamos solo amigos es súper mal plan

— Ahh Anika asi que escuchaste nuestra conversación, escuchen Bruno y yo terminamos en buenos términos el no fue culpable es solo que me enamore de alguien mas — respondió Guiselle avergonzada

Tiempo después les explico que cuando ella y el asiático se separaron por un tiempo ya que ella había visitado a su hermano en Francia conoció a un chico noruego que aunque era brusco tenia algo que la atraía por último les pidió que NO comentaran esto con nadie cosa que molesto a la polaca

—osea ¿ustedes creen que yo lo contare a la primera oportunidad?

—si — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

—no puedo creer que tengan ese concepto de mi pero hablen con la mano que estoy súper ofendida — les respondió fingiendo molestia

—lo entiendo , por favor Toris que nadie se entere esto afectaría bastante a Bruno

— descuida Guiselle yo me aseguro de que no lo cuente

—merci

Media hora después de dejarla en su casa bueno no sin antes cumplirle todos sus caprichos para que se encontentara el lituano se marcho una vez que se fue la polaca sacó su celular busco uno de sus muchos contactos hasta que lo encontró y llamo por teléfono

—hola Natalia no sabes lo que me acabo de enterar — dijo marcándole a una de sus mejores amigas Natalia Arlovskaya estaba con ella en el periódico escolar ya que la risueña bielorrusa era su amiga desde niñas

— _Anika hola de¿ que te enteraste ?_

—bien no comas ancias ¿recuerdas a Bruno Da Silva?

— _ah si , es un amor ¿que pasa con el ? No me digas que ya paso a segunda base con Guiselle_

—todo lo contrario tipa ella terminó con el

— _pero como si hacían tan linda pareja_

—yo también me sorprendí tipa pero ¿sabes lo que me dijo la muy cínica? Que conoció a alguien más y sabrá Dios si ya le puso el cuerno

— _que mal el no se lo merece a mm chica tengo que colgar mis primos me llaman besitos bajo bye_

Dicho esto la bielorrusa colgó y se fue a comer con sus primos Ivan y Yekaterina mientras balanceaba los pies estaba muy pensativa una vez que terminó de comer tomo de nuevo el celular entro a skype y se puso en contacto con alguien

 _ **Natalia dice: Yong Soo ¿tienes un segundo?**_

 _ **Yong Soo dice: hola Nat para ti tengo todo el tiempo da ze**_

 _ **Natalia dice: gracias amm no se como reaccionarias después de esto pero parece que tu primo Bruno y Guiselle terminaron**_

 _ **Yong Soo dice : ¿que ? O-o ¿porque?**_

 _ **Natalia dice: no lo se según entiendo ella conoció a alguien y aun saliendo con Bruno parecía encontrarse con el**_

 _ **Yong Soo dice : oh vaya eso no lo esperaba mis primas la van a matar da ze**_

 _ **Natalia dice : ya se pero mejor no se los digas**_

 _ **Yong Soo dice : ummm seee no te preocupes oh se supone que tengo tarea hablamos después**_

Después de despedirse de su amiga el coreano siguio en lo suyo sin saber que pasaba no pudo aguantarse y entro a faceboock en donde etiqueto a su primo en una foto tratando de animarlo

 _No llores porque se ha ido el sol_

 _Porque las lágrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas_

Poco después recibió un mensaje preguntando "¿a que te refieres exactamente?" justo cuando le iba a responder vio a una chica parada detrás de el ella era su prima Sakura quien pregunto

—¿que estas haciendo?

— Ahhh perdón es que... Es que... Parece que Guiselle y Bruno terminaron y... Y creo que conoció ella a alguien mas parece que se veían a escondidas aun saliendo con el , no te vayas a enojar da ze

—calmate Yong chan ummm voy a salir a comprar un helado ¿quieres venir?

—no gracias aún tengo mucho que hacer

Sakura camino pensativa a la heladería cuando vio a su eterno enamorado Simón y a su hermano Rafael a quienes saludo un tanto nerviosa

—konishiwa Simón kun Rafael san

—hola Sakura ¿estas bien?

—bueno es que supe que Bruno y Guiselle terminaron — dijo lo que alcanzó a entenderle a Yong Soo —parece que ella conocía a alguien más y aun saliendo con mi primo se veía con el a escondidas desde hace mucho tiempo — cosa que era mentira pero como era Dr esperarse le añadió algo mas

—vaya...amm bueno pero si ella no estaba enamorada de el ¿que se le va hacer? Dale tiempo para reponerse vale

—si, Simón tiene razón umm debemos irnos Isabel nos espera

Mas tarde los chicos llegaron a su casa ahí los esperaba su prima Isabel un tanto impaciente aunque al verlos sonrió

—hola ¿porque habéis tardado?

—no es nada Chabelita lo que pasa es que ... — Rafael le contó todo lo que pudo alcanzar a entender de la explicación de Sakura aunque su hermano le dijo que no ella salió disparada de la cocina diciendo que tenia que ir al tocador de ahí saco su Watsapp y le contó a su amiga húngara, quien a su vez le conto a su amiga Felicia pero... Ella no lo platico con nadie fue a preguntarle en cambio directamente

— vee Bruno ¿ como estas?

—ola Felicia un poco nervioso pero nada que no pueda solucionar

—mentiroso — lo miro con reproche y un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña

—supongo qué también te enteraste— le respondió un poco molesto

—bueno... Me entere por ...muchas cosas

— bien... No se que es lo que les había dicho Anika pero Guiselle y yo terminamos en buenos términos — ante todo el era un caballero y no hablaría con nadie del asunto

—vee entiendo ammm no se lo que paso pero... No hay mejor remedio que un abrazo ¿no crees? — dijo la italiana abrazándolo, el macaense no supo que hacer en ese momento un poco nervioso se quedo inmóvil pero correspondió el abrazo —vee no te preocupes por nada si quieres llorar hazlo eso no te hace débil ni infantil

—gra-gracias Felicia... Pero ... — no pudo soportar mas el tenia el corazón roto aunque aparentaba tranquilidad para no preocupar a nadie pero Felicia había logrado traspasar una barrera que nadie había logrado pasar.

—tranquilo vee esta bien es mejor desahogarse y dejar salir las emociones vee

Felicia estuvo hablando con el mucho tiempo hasta que se hizo tarde y el la llevo a su casa

—te agradezco que me hayas escuchado Felicia

—vee no tienes que agradecer Bruno — dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla — tu hubieras hecho lo mismo vee quizás el destino te de otra oportunidad mereces ser feliz vee

Dicho esto se metió a su casa con algo de ensoñación mientras el estaba un poco pensativo un día lo entendería pero quizás el destino ya le había preparado algo especial

Bien ya esta espero les guste bueno deseenme suerte


End file.
